Life Changes&Revelations
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: 4 Years after the summer of Dear Johnny, The quartet has completed their Sophomore year of high school and now a new person in the Gaslight Edition will bring some big changes and revelations in the lives of the quartet of friends. But who will be effected the most? Rated T for language and some adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This takes place in 1974. Four years after the movie takes place. It's the summer after their Sophomore year. This story is narrated by Samantha.**_

"_I recall the summer of 1974_. _Sophomore year of high school had ended and my favorite time of the year had began. Summer time. I remember this summer because it sparked another series of events that would further change my life and make me who I am now. It was the summer we met him. It started after school on the afternoon of May17,1974 after school when me, Chrissy, Teeny and Roberta got together at the diner for lunch and root beer floats."_

"Hey Sam, how'd you do on your finals?" Teeny asked.

"Please Teeny! We all know she passed with an A," Roberta jokingly snapped at Teeny.

"Yes. I passed with an A despite my low grade in Speech earlier this year," Sam replied slightly annoyed.

"I'm just surprised you were able to concentrate on everything after moving to the other side of the Gaslight Edition. I mean yes the area is the same but that is still a lot to adjust too isn't it?" Chrissy asked.

"Didn't someone move in there already?" Roberta asked.

"I haven't paid attention honestly. If someone moved in there then good for them. Another neighbor I won't notice," Sam replied with a slight irritation in her voice.

"_Suddenly we saw a site that would change my opinion on many things forever. Not to mention would end up being the biggest test of mine and Teeny's friendship ever._"

A tall, skinny, young man with shaggy, dirty blond hair, who is wearing black work boots, blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown welding jacket and sunglasses came walking past the diner. The quartet looked at him with different expressions.  
Roberta looked at him not sure what to think.

Chrissy looked at him somewhat confused and disgusted.

Teeny had a huge smile on her face and was looking him up and down.

Samantha looked at him with a blank expression yet one that showed she was noticeably in deep thought.

As he walked by he stopped for a moment and looked at them through the window. Roberta and Chrissy both looked down at their drinks while Teeny stared flirtatiously at him and puffed out her chest while Sam just stared at him with her eyes wide and started to breath heavy. After a minute he continued on.

"_I didn't realize it then but I was instantly attracted to a guy that I had never met. He was honestly the first guy I was attracted to. Despite every way I tried to ignore it and suppress it, it was inevitable._"

"Hey Sam, isn't the guy who moved into your old house?" Chrissy asked.

"I guess... I don't know," Samantha replied.

"Any idea what his name is?" Roberta asked.

"I'll ask him," Teeny replied with a big cheesy smile.

"No I think I'll go talk to him..."Samantha said to the surprise of the others. Even Chrissy.

"_At that moment even I wasn't sure what the Hell I was thinking."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapters will get longer. Some chapters will focus on just specific members of the group and our soon to be named young man. I am making up names for the other Wormer brother. If anyone knows their names, let me know I will change them accordingly ;)**

"_I had no idea what or why I was doing what I was doing. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I approached him and got his attention."_

"Um... Hi. How are you?" Samantha awkwardly greeted the young man.

He looked at her through his sunglasses and grinned, "Afternoon?" He replied

"I'm... Samantha Albertson," She slowly greeted.

"I'm Drake Rivers. I've seen you 'round the Gaslight Edition. I just moved in," He replied.

"I know...You kind of... Well... Live in my old house," She said still at a loss for words.

"Really? Well then I'll make sure to take care of the place," He said with a grin.

_**Meanwhile**_

Inside the diner, Roberta, Teeny and Chrissy are all watching Samantha in shock and with interest.

"Oh my God! This is so unlike her. I'm not sure what to think," Roberta said.

"It's about time she shows interest in a guy if you ask me," Teeny replied.

"You'd think though, that she wouldn't be so impulsive to suddenly go talk to a guy she doesn't even know. Especially one who is so gross and dirty," Chrissy stated.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" Teeny asked.

"Sure... Yea" The other two answered.

"Since he moved in, she has made it a point to get a look at him every day," Teeny said a devious grin, "So have I," She added with quick raises of her eyebrows.

"No surprise there," Chrissy said unenthusiastically.

"Sam doesn't know it yet but, I've already planned to hook up with him by the end of the summer,"Teeny informed them.

"_I didn't know it then but Teeny's words and actions at that moment would kick start the storm that was to come._"

_**Back outside**_

Samantha had finally relaxed and Drake had moved into the shade and leaned his back against the wall of the business they were standing in front of.

"So... Why were looking at us through the window of the diner?"Samantha carefully asked.

"I was looking for my friends. They told me to meet them at the diner downtown at two-thirty. I looked in to see if they were in there and didn't see them. I could have had the wrong seeing as to how I'm still exploring this town and learning where everything is," He answered.

"Did you see us looking at you?" She asked.

"Yea. You're blond friend made that _very_ obvious," He replied with a chuckle

"Oh, sorry about her," She said with a chuckle, "That's Teeny. She does that... a lot. Um... Would... Would you like to, come meet my friends and hang out?"She asked nervously.

"That'd be cool. Yea I'll hang out and see if my friends show up," He replied.

"Who are your friends?I might be able to help you look for them," She offered.

"Scott and Adrian Wormer and their brothers," He replied.

"_I suddenly felt like such an idiot. I not only didn't know this guy, he was friends with the boys who tormented us still. They started tormenting us again after Scott and Roberta broke up. Yet for some reason, I took the chance and brought Drake to meet my friends."_


	3. Chapter 3

In the diner Chrissy, Roberta and Teeny, who had been watching Samantha and Drake talk, were now sitting with their eye wide and Roberta and Chrissy's mouth's dropped open when they saw Samantha walk back into the diner with Drake right behind her. Teeny however unbuttoned the top two buttons to her shirt, perked out her chest again, showing off a little bit of cleavage, before Samantha and Drake got to the table. When they got there, Teeny moved over in the booth and Drake waited until she asked him to sit down at the end of the bench. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his brown-green eyes. Teeny leaned forward placing her chin onto her palm and stared at him with a flirtatious smile on her face, trying to make sure he could see her chest.

He seemed not to notice as he looked at Roberta and Chrissy. Teeny scooted over a bit and said hi and introduced herself.

"That's Teeny right there in the blue shirt, Chrissy in the pink and Roberta in the plaid. Guys this is Drake who lives in my old house," Samantha introduced them.

"Roberta, your name sounds familiar," He said.

"You've probably heard my name at school," She said sounding uninterested while stirring her root beer float.

"I haven't been to school. I just moved here not even a month ago so since it was so close to summer I decided to just skip it,finish moving in and I'll start up school in the fall with everyone else," He explained.

"So what you just decided to blow it off?" Chrissy asked.

"It's complicated alright," He snapped, "As well as why I moved here."

"Sorry," Chrissy apologized.

"So how do you like Shelby so far?" Roberta asked with a bit more interest.

"Not bad. I'm mostly moved in and made a few friends. Learning where everything is," He answered.

"You have a girlfriend?" Teeny blurted out.

"God Teeny. Slow down," Roberta said annoyed.

He chuckled and answered, "I haven't had time to go into a relationship. There's a few lookers but I haven't really gotten to know anyone yet."

"We'll have to change that," Teeny said and raised her eyebrows.

"_I couldn't believe it, but suddenly at that moment I was wanting to reach across the table and strangle my best friend. She was creating unnecessary competition for a guy neither of us knew. I had never been pissed over a guy before. I felt he was different somehow._"

"Forgive her, she is the flirt of the group," Samantha began, "I definitely understand not having the time for a lot. If the others don't mind, I'd be more than happy to let you hang out with us."

Roberta and Chrissy looked at each other and smiled as they replied with, yes. Teeny was obviously up for the idea.

"I see no problems with that," Teeny blurted.

"Teeny, please cool it for just a few minutes please? Let him get used to us and the town before you keep trying to get with him?" Samantha snapped.

Roberta and Chrissy look at each other and then back at Samantha and Teeny. Teeny glared Samantha who was staring at her intensely. Teeny stood up in the booth, climbed over into the empty one behind them and stormed out of the diner. Roberta and Chrissy stared back at Samantha confused. Drake however sat uncomfortably, still trying to process what had just happened. Samantha sat back and looked down and around, as it set in what just happened.

"Where the hell did _that _come from Sam? Holy shit!" Roberta asked while Chrissy hit her on the arm.

"That was very much not like you Sam. What's got into you?" Chrissy asked.

"I... I don't know. That just suddenly got on my nerves and I couldn't help it," Samantha answered and turned to Drake, "I'm sorry about that Drake. This is _not_ what I had in mind when I wanted to introduce you to everyone," She apologized noticeably embarassed.

"Definitely more interesting than when I began hanging out with Scott and Adrian," Drake said somewhat sarcastically.

Suddenly Roberta glared at him and Chrissy scooted away from Roberta with a look of surprise and disgust.

"You hang out with them?" Chrissy asked with disgust.

"They greeted and helped me moved in. They even have me come over for dinner. They've been nothing but cool with me," He tried to explain.

"How could you bring this _asshole_ in here and want him to make him a part of the group?" Roberta shouted.

"Roberta I'm sorry! I didn't think it was such a big deal that he knows your ex-boyfriend," Samantha replied.

Suddenly Drake looked over, "That's why I recognized your name. You're Scott's ex-girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you..." He started saying before being cut off by Roberta when she shouted, "Like I give a shit! I don't want to hear _any_ of it!"

Drake stood up and put his sunglasses back on. He looked at Samantha noticeably upset and hurt as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I guess this was a mistake. I thought you were all were some of the coolest people I've met in a long time. Didn't think you were so judging based in the company I keep. No different than everywhere else I've been," He looked at Samantha and said, "Maybe I'll see you 'round,"

He walked away and slammed the door open and stormed out onto and down the street.

Roberta just looked out the window and said, "Good, he can get the hell out of here."

"Happy summer," Chrissy said out loud and uncomfortably.

"_At that moment, I was couldn't believe that I had put my best friend in her place and now the guy I was trying to befriend and get close to had just been ousted from my group and Roberta was pissed at me. That was not how I had planned to begin my summer._"


End file.
